


I hate him n̶̶o̶̶t.

by mashington



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Explicit Language, M/M, Other members will be mentioned, angst???, fluff???, i'll try, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashington/pseuds/mashington
Summary: Donghyuck hated Mark ever since they've first met, but the universe wasn't in his favor.





	1. The special child.

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyuck always knew he was special and someone with a bad attitude.

Donghyuck had always known that he was different from other kids. He always felt like he didn't belong anywhere and felt uncomfortable in his surroundings. Not only because he didn't get along with people and didn't have friends, or because the bullies and teachers in school always reminded him of that every single moment or even his mother who never forget to tell him how special he was and that the kids in school were simply jealous whenever he came back from school with a sore mood and a paper from his teacher in his hand, reporting about her son getting a fight with his classmates, again. No, it was rather a feeling in his gut and the fact that his mother found him in the bushes on her way home and fell in love with the abandoned child at first sight.

His mother, who had found him on September the 6th after being allowed to leave work earlier, always described that day as something out of a Disney movie with the sun staying hidden throughout the day, covert by the crying clouds who pitted the little boy lying in his basket by himself screaming out of hunger and for attention until she discovered him and the sun broke through the grey clouds to show it's shining glory in favor of celebrating the newly formed family.

His mother the good-hearted woman that she was, took actions right after seeing the child in his lonely basket. However, instead of calling the police, like any other human being would in a shocking situation like that, she picked him up and took him home first things first. Don't misunderstand though, it wasn't like she stole him and took him home without allowance and had kept him hidden till now. No, she reported everything and went to the hospital to check him up after she had cleaned him up and fed him at her house.

His mom always told him that she had been having an overwhelming feeling for days before she finally got to discover him in the park. She'd always compare the feeling she'd been having to waiting for a package to arrive, ending the story with the phrase that Donghyuck had been her package full of happiness, presenting her a new perspective of life and making the sun smile with all it's bright glory, again. Donghyuck would always cringe at that, knowing how his mom enjoyed to overreact and go beyond the boy's comfort zone in hopes of making him forget all about the boring, ordinary kids in school. And by listening to the story for the 100th time, either the original version or the upgraded versions, including some changes, he, indeed, forgot. Being told that you were special in a disgustingly cute and heartwarming manner ought to make you forget all about the bullies.

Bullies, however, weren't the thing that were bothering him the most in recent days, rather the fact that he was able to move things whenever he was sad, under pressure, scared or angry.

When he first discovered his extraordinary powers, Donghyuck almost threw a fit in class. The first victim of his so-called `gift´ being his teacher, who ended up having the fire detector fall on his head for hinting at Donghyuck being a retard because, he, again, got into a fight with someone who thought it would be funny to hide his shoes. You see, it wasn't like Mr. Park didn't deserve it, he definitely did, but the boy couldn't really call it a fortunate event, since from this day on everything in the boy's life had taken a completely different turn.

At first, Donghyuck tried to keep his life as normal as possible. He tried to act like nothing ever happened and that the accident wasn't caused by his hand, or mind, or whatever. However, after said incident, even more incidents occurred, forcing him to inform his mother about his current condition because he was lost and didn't know what to do. Like any mother of an eleven-year-old boy would, she giggled and nodded along, not taking his declaration of being a magician seriously which made the child pretty upset and everything became a mess which resulted in his mom believing in Donghyuck's words. As crazy as it might be, witnessing you child's power by being raised to the ceiling with the entire couch ought to make you believe even if you don't want to. But unfortunately, she couldn't tell him either why he possessed the power nor how he could control them. The only thing she could help with was calming him down whenever he was upset and started to hex and lift the things nearby.

And after many more unintended occurrences on behalf of Donghyuck uncontrollable emotion, it finally happened, someone who knew about the boy's condition showed up. It was an old lady with uncommon green eyes which could be compared to one of a cat and weird clothes that had every color he knew in them.

The lady's show up, in all honesty, was no surprise to him. Donghyuck figured, after many nights lying in his bed thinking about his gift, that there ought to be someone who was just like him and knew what was happening. From the many books he had read about possible aliens in far away galaxies, he figured that it wasn't possible for him to be the only human being with such powers. However, what he didn't expect was an old weird lady standing in front of his door only a few weeks after his discovery, uttering words he could have only imagined being said in a fantasy movie.

_"You've been causing us a lot of trouble, young wizard."_

And before he could progress those unbelievable and insanely appealing words, that would finally explain why he hadn't been feeling comfortable around his surroundings ever since he was little, weeks went by and he was standing on a train station searching for platform 9 3/4 together with his mom. And seriously, if it wasn't for this really loud kid whose name was _Channel_ or something, Donghyuck, and his mom would have never found it, resulting in him being late for his first day at school.

Donghyuck was honestly questioning the school's intelligence. Any decent school, who knew about Donghyuck's none-magical-upbringing would have sent someone as guidance like the Ministry of Magic did, when he and his mom went to shop for school supplies in Diagon Alley. Both his mom and he, himself, freaked out a lot that day, not prepared for the things they'd see, thus why he had been thankful to have someone who showed them around and explained everything in a calm voice. He'd never forgot that day.. This specific magical school, however, didn't think it'd be necessary to show clueless humans around. It would have also been nice if someone explained why the entrance to the platform was a solid wall you had to run against.

"Are you muggles?"

Donghyuck flinched. He had been concentrating on watching people run against the wall disappearing that he hadn't noticed someone standing behind him. His mom, however, who earlier confessed, that she couldn't see anything extraordinary happening, had long focused her attention on this someone standing behind him.

_Muggles? Who, or what are muggles?_

Donghyuck turned around to face the source of the voice, opening his mouth to answer the question with another one, when his mom beat him to it.

"Sorry young mister but who are you?" His mom bent forward, in order to communicate with the boy on an equal footing. She often did it with Donghyuck. "And what are muggles?"

The boy smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. He didn't seem to be much older than Donghyuck himself. They were probably the same age. Though, they looked totally different. He looked like he belonged here while Donghyuck seemed to be awkward and out of place, and he was someone who refused to be awkward.

"People who are unable to do magic. My parents are muggles and I am muggle-born." He pointed at himself proudly. "Muggle-born is someone who was born into a muggle family but with magic powers." He directed his eyes from Donghyuck's mother to the clueless boy himself. "Are you muggle-born, too?"

At that question, Donghyuck lifted his glance to look at his mom, not knowing what to say. He hated admitting that his mom wasn't his actual mom by blood. She only smiled and nodded down at him.

"I don't know."

The boy frowned at that statement, unsure what to think, but didn't ask further questions, putting on his signature smile again.

"I am Jaemin by the way."

"Donghyuck."

"Are you always so communicative, Donghyuck?"

"I am when I feel comfortable."

This Jaemin kid pouted. Offended by Donghyuck's words, he turned to attention to Donghyuck's mom again.

"You are a muggle I suppose. I've been told that only magical creatures can enter Platform 9 3/4." He explained, nodding at the wall his mom didn't see. "My parents are waiting over there for me to leave because they can't enter either." Pointing at the two men standing in the far back watching them, he waved. They waved back.

"Why are you telling us this? We might be both those muggles you've been talking about." Donghyuck questioned, however, his attention was directed at the boy's parents, admiring their faces from afar. Handsomeness truly lied in this family, though, he was sure Jaemin was adopted as those two were both men. But his thoughts and admiration towards the two men got diverted by laughter escaping the boy's mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You and a muggle?" He continued to laugh. "Sorry buddy, but no muggle would wander around the train station searching for platform 9 3/4." Pointing at Donghyuck's right hand which had been holding the ticket for the train, he tried to muffle his laughs, clearly noticing Donghyuck's distaste about being made fun of.

Donghyuck, who had a bad temper ever since he was a small child, well smaller and younger than now, was ready to snap at the boy, probably voicing out something he would later regret because of his mom's company when the Jaemin kid beat him to it and started screaming all of a sudden.

"Oh, look, it's Jeno Lee!" Jaemin waved at someone standing behind Donghyuck.

_Who the hell was Jeno Lee?_

Donghyuck took a glimpse at his back but couldn't figure out who this Jeno kid was since no one was responding.

"Stop acting like you didn't hear me, you big furry!" Jaemin screamed louder, making everyone look at them in annoyance.

"Would you like to consider to STOP SCREAMING? My ears are about to fall out." Donghyuck glared, putting his hands up to protect his ears from any further damage. First, this weird kid walks up to them and starts asking questions off the top of his head. And now, he made it his life task to make Donghyuck go deaf.

"Oh. I am sorry." He didn't sound all too genuine about his apology. "I just need to tame this wolf real quick." He smiled. A wolf? No one told Donghyuck about wolves attending the school. "See you in the train, Donghyuck. Keep a seat warm for me." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, too, Donghyuck's mom" He bowed, running off to the supposed wolf boy called Jeno Lee.

"You are so mean, Jeno! I just want to be your friend!"

Hearing Jaemin's annoyance towards this Jeno kid for not being the center of attention, Donghyuck started to feel a bond between him and this wolf guy or whatever he was, even though he didn't even know what he looked like. But similar to the boy, he had also tried to keep the conversation between Jaemin and him as short as possible, only providing brief replies, which was enough to convince Donghyuck that there was a bond between them, formed by their displeasure of having Jaemin annoy them.

Sneering at the floor, he looked up to his mom had her eyes fixed on Donghyuck the whole time. She sighed, putting her soft hands on his shoulder. "And I was worried about you not finding friends."

Donghyuck grimaced but tried to keep the corners of his mouth upright. Her worry was comprehensible. Donghyuck had never had friends in school or kindergarten before. He was always the weird kid playing by himself. Honestly, even he, himself, was worried about being all alone again, though, it wasn't his fault everyone was way too dumb to keep up with his attitude.

"Of course I'll find friends, I am awesome, mom. I'll be famous for my magic skills, just you wait." He grinned, trying to diminish her worry about his wellbeing. Every mother would worry about her child leaving for a place she had no idea about, his mom was no expectation, though, her worry went beyond everyone else, knowing completely well how witty Donghyuck could be.

Thus bidding farewell had been hard for his mother. When they had both decided he needed to leave, she cried her heart out, hugging him with all her might, showering him with her love which resulted in him shedding some tears as well, promising her that he'd call right after he arrived. Donghyuck really didn't know what would have been if the universe decided for someone other than his mother to find him. He felt grateful every day.

Even now, sitting on the train to his new school, he was thankful that he had a mom who supported him and accepted his nature. Not everyone would. It was farewell for now, but Donghyuck started to feel at ease, finally knowing where he belonged.

"Oh look, fresh meat." And there goes the feeling of being at ease. Donghyuck vented a sigh. Bullies. He hoped it wouldn't start off like it always did, but who was he to lie? He expected it. He looked vulnerable sitting all by himself. A perfect pray for wanna-be bullies.

"Hey, look at us when we're talking to you."

"Yeah, what are you looking at by the way? Your mom? Spilling tears because for her?" They both laughed (a despicable sound) and sat down next to him, spreading their legs in order for Donghyuck to be cramped by their big bodies.

"Sorry, but are you talking about me or yourself?" Donghyuck decided to direct his attention to one of them. "Your eyes are swollen." He poked the boy's eye bag. "I bet it's because she didn't pack you enough lunch since you definitely seem to need food the size of China." Grabbing the boy's belly fat, the younger boy simulated a thinking manner by tapping his forehead. "Ok, I am sorry, I meant the size of Russia."

Donghyuck's insult about the boy's weight seemed to have hit right in the _bullseye_ , (literally) since this monkey wizard seized him by the collar with one hand while raising the other one in order to display his strength and foreshadow an act which was lying ahead if the smaller boy didn't shut up. A menace, which sounded more like a challenge to Donghyuck, and he was always up for a challenge no matter his opponent.

He was about to make fun of the guy's pathetic attempt to intimidate him when suddenly they got another uninvited guest. _Yeah_ , _sure_ , _just come in_ , it's not like Donghyuck wanted to be by himself.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but have you guys seen my kneazle—" It was another boy, hygienic, tall and pretty handsome compared to these two fellers threatening Donghyuck. He was also wearing a red rope instead of a black one like Donghyuck had bought a few weeks ago. Come to think of it the other boys next to him were wearing different colored ropes as well, green ones. He'd swear that the person guiding them through Diagon Alley told him to buy black ropes. Great, he probably got them wrong. He frowned in an upsetting manner, though, he wasn't the only one frowning. This black-haired kid with the red ropes was doing it for a different reason, though. He looked at the scene in front of him, probably considering if he wanted to get involved in this fiasco or how to escape this mess.

"Are you muggle born?" _Huh?_

"Sorry?"

The boy chuckled, closing the door behind him. He didn't seem to notice what was actually going on, which Donghyuck thought would be impossible since the scene clearly illustrated that he was about to get beaten up, and there was no way the boy wanted to get beaten up together with him. No one would want that.

"It's just you are not wearing your ropes yet, so I figured you're muggle born." He eyed his outfit not acknowledging the beef brothers sitting next to the brown-haired boy. "I am Mark. Mark Lee."

_Well, nice to meet you Mark Lee, but what the hell are you doing here?_

"M-M-Mark Lee?" The one who was threading Donghyuck earlier released his grip and started to stutter, seemingly scared of this thin boy who definitely had spaghetti for arms and decided to sit down on the seat opposite to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow looking at this Mark kid who simply grinned like he wasn't noticing dumb and dumber trembling because of his presence.

"And what's your name?"

"Lee Donghyuck."

"Nice to meet you, Donghyuck." Mark stretched out his hand for Donghyuck to take as a sign of friendship. The two boys next to him flinched at the movement as if his hands were doused with lethal toxin and any touch would make them drop dead. Donghyuck took his hand and nodded.

"Oh!" Mark jumped, the beefcakes followed, hiding behind their hands. "If you are muggle born you probably don't even know what a kneazle is." He sat down and began to laugh again. Not laughing because of the two bodybuilders crying, like Donghyuck would have, but because of Donghyuck's cluelessness.

Donghyuck nodded again. He was starting to feel like Mark was actually trying to become friends with him and not trying to be the hero who needed to save the princess in distress.

"A kneazle is basically a cat." He lifted up his legs, wanting to place them on the seat beside Donghyuck next to the window where one of two monkeys was sitting, who stood up immediately, giving up his place for Mark's feet, taking his significant other with him and running out, not forgetting to close the door.

Donghyuck's eyes followed them with a smug grin, but he turned his face back to Mark to deliver him his full attention for his proceeding explanation which had, in fact, stopped without any reason. Why was that?

"Wow, they endured my presence quite a while." He put down his legs again on the save ground and stood up, moving towards the door. Donghyuck moved his head to the side in question. "I can leave you now, I guess. I have wasted enough time here." _Wasted enough time?_ Never mind this friendship _**bullshit**_ Donghyuck was wrong, and what was the guy talking about wasting time? Donghyuck didn't ask for help nor did he ask him to waste his precious time here! "We'll see each other around, Lee Donghyuck. Don't let other people tyrannize you."

"I didn't need your help, Mr. Absoluty Fully Capable." Donghyuck stood up as well, feeling pissed at the boy's statement. "I might not be the strongest one and I suppose you aren't either." He eyed his thin figure. "But like you, I've got my methods to tell people to _**fuck off**_." If his mom had been here, he would have received a pretty long speech about his unfortunate choice of words at the age of eleven.

Mark laughed again. This sound started to get on Donghyuck's nerves.

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

"Usually when someone helps someone else out in an unpleasant situation they thank this someone for their help." Mark eyed the younger boy, grabbing the door handle. "You don't have to act all strong in front of me." He gifted Donghyuck with one last smile, showing his shark-like teeth and wandered off, closing the door behind him.

Donghyuck narrowed his glance and opened the door.

"If I see your cat I won't tell you. The cat is better off without you anyways. It can defend itself just fine without your help!" He screamed, not yet aware about everyone darting him with malignant glances.

"Are you returning the favor for earlier when I screamed right into your ears? Because I am feeling honestly sorry right now."

Donghyuck jerked away. He hated this school already if that meant that everyone had the ability to creep up on him.

"Lol, chill. It's just me, Jeamin." He laughed, his signature smile on its rightful place. "Why are you screaming at Mark Lee by the way?" Jaemin moved his head in order to look at the black-haired boy still laughing (at Donghyuck probably). The younger really wanted to throw something at this jerk.

"Jeamin, how the hell do you even know everyone in this school already. Didn't you say that you were muggle born?" Donghyuck diverted himself from Jaemin's question, starting to feel embarrassed because of his outburst.

"Diagon Alley. My parents and I spent a lot of time there. I met a lot of people and made lots' of friends there." Jaemin grinned while explaining. Donghyuck had always been good at changing topics. He mentally clapped himself on the shoulder for succeeding yet again.

"I see, that's cool. So that's how you met this Jeno you were screaming for earlier?" Donghyuck questioned. He wasn't even interested about how or who Jaemin met, but as long as it kept him busy and from asking about Donghyuck's outburst, he was ready to suffer.

"Yeah." He nodded. "But...Back to my question. Why were you screaming at Mark Lee?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow, showing that Donghyuck was wrong about claiming to be good in changing subjects and proving right that he was (like Donghyuck conjectured but hoped to be wrong) someone whom you couldn't get rid of that easily.

"Because I hate him."


	2. Proposal of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't as confident and arrogant as Donghyuck thought.

Donghyuck hated Mark. He hated Mark throughout the years he had spent in Hogwarts. He hated him when in his 1st year, the boy was comfortably sitting in the Great Hall on the Gryffindor table together with his housemates, laughing and enjoying the time of his life, while Donghyuck was sitting nervously in front of everyone on a chair with a talking hat on his head, which later on put him into Slytherin where he was welcomed with mean whispers and sore expressions, while the perfect student Mark was yet again embraced by someone older than him in a tight hug, smoothing his hair. Watching the warm atmosphere on the Gryffindor table and all the love Mark received, made Donghyuck drown in jealousy and his hate grew. But that was only the beginning of his hatred, as his 2nd year in Hogwarts proved to be even worse.

In 2nd grade, Donghyuck stuck to ignoring and sending Mark glares whenever he as much as glanced at the Slytherin. They never exchanged words, and someday Mark decided he had enough of the quarrel between them and the fact that Donghyuck was the only one in the whole school not falling for his stupid goody shoes charms, and tried to talk with Donghyuck, later calling the younger someone who acted as a child in front of the whole school, because Donghyuck, being the stubborn boy that he was, refused to be in any way friendly with the model student. If Donghyuck's hate towards Mark could have been worsened in any way, it was that day it did. (Also jokes on you Mark, Donghyuck was twelve years old, of course, he'd act like a child.)

And it continued in this manner throughout his 3rd year, too. With Mark's useless attempt at making friends with Donghyuck, failing by uttering words he clearly didn't mean, making everything worse, and Donghyuck's succeeding progress at ignoring Mark and everyone who was friends with him, (basically, everyone) expect for Jaemin who decided to stick with the stubborn Slytherin boy who had a bad attitude while also somehow being friends with the Gryffindor, Mark.

When in the beginning, everyone thought the childish behavior of the younger boy about refusing to befriend the beloved hero from Gryffindor, would fade off someday, it was now proven wrong as it has been three years already, and his 4th year began, and Donghyuck still held into his hatred towards Mark Lee.

"Seriously Donghyuck are we still doing this?" Jaemin sighed and sat down next to his best friend for lunch, ignoring the glares Donghyuck's housemates directed at him as this was the Slytherin table and Jaemin belonged to Ravenclaw and was also a muggle-born.

"What do you mean _**we**_? I am the only one in this whole school who can't stand Mr. Perfect. You, however my friend, are basically like all his fangirls, kissing the ground he is walking on." Donghyuck answered, focusing on his food, though, he wasn't really hungry as many thoughts went through his head. But he had to eat. He hasn't eaten decently in days. In weeks even.

Jaemin let a weary sigh escape his lips. This has been going on ever since the incident in Donghyuck's first year when Mark came to rescue his sorry ass from dumb and dumber who were sitting a few tables away from them. Donghyuck would frequently remind Jaemin and argue that he, the almighty Lee Donghyuck, could have handled the situation himself that day in the train. In Jaemin's opinion, it was all Abraxan Horse Shit. All Donghyuck would have done, would have been insulting them and ending up being gifted with a swollen blue eye in return.

"But eating breakfast with them wouldn't have killed you! You are acting like a kid!" Jaemin snapped in frustration, but no one showered him with attention since Zhong Chenle, the infamous loud Hufflepuff who helped Donghyuck and his mom find platform 9 3/4, was awarding everyone with his dolphin laugh, receiving all the attention and glares.

Donghyuck stopped eating and put his fork down, moving his head to the side to look Jaemin straight in the eyes. Here come that pissy Donghyuck, oh shit waddup.

"Jaemin, if you want to be friends with them go ahead but stop forcing me, please." Wait that wasn't right. Donghyuck usually snapped whenever Jaemin annoyed him with this topic.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, that you can go ahead and increase your chances with wolf boy by befriending his best friend, but you should leave me out of this, please." _Please?_ Donghyuck's thesaurus didn't know the word: _Please_. Jaemin sent Donghyuck a confusing look while the other one stood up from his seat in order to leave.

"That's unusual for you to say–" Jaemin stated, his right eyebrow slowly raising in question, but got interrupted by a whistle and the sounds of owls entering the great hall. He looked up. They are getting mail, great. _Thanks, universe, great timing_. Why did they even have to get letters in the 21 century when mobile phones and the internet existed. The life of a wizard would be so much easier if the wizarding world would just stick their heads out of their asses and—

"See you in class, Jaemin." He waved, not acting like his usual self at all. If Jaemin could look any more confused than before, it was now. Did something happen during the summer break? To think of it, Donghyuck had been acting weird ever since the holidays ended.

"Wait, Donghyuck, I'll come with you." The Ravenclaw hopped off his seat, sprinting after the Slytherin boy and ignoring the mail the owl delivered to him. "Dong **hoe** , I know you heard me, can't you wait for your best friend for a few seconds."

 

—

 

"You are staring."

Mark flinched in surprise as he was caught staring at the scene between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw in front of him, retreating his eyes from the boy who was leaving the Great Hall. Seriously, Jeno is going to be the reason for his death if he kept up this quiet persona. Being able to not be noticed by your best friend was weird, but the younger had yet to figure that out apparently.

"Jeno, stop being a creep."

"Says the person who had been staring holes into a certain someone." Jeno looked up to have letters drop down from the owl's claws. "Who, by the way, hates you."

Mark sighed in response, not saying anything, knowing that an attempt at lying his way out about not staring at Donghyuck would be a failure. He was a bad liar. Even worse when he was around Jeno, his best friend. He simply crisscrossed his hands, placed them on the table and put his face between them.

"What is this I am seeing? Does Lee Minhyung have a crush?" He fake gasped, acting startled. Jeno never acted like a brat in front of anyone else but Mark. No one really knew, but to him, he had always been an annoying and clingy dongsaeng.

"Shut up, go back to your pack where you belong, big bad wolf." He whined. He hated when people teased him. Sometimes he even hated Lee Jeno with all his non-existing passion. Looking up again, he moved his head slightly to look at his friend. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"We both know why." Dropping his teasing, Jeno put on his serious and calm expression again and took his mail, starting to open it. It was probably a reminder from his mom to be careful and drink his potion since the next full moon was approaching. Another full moon, another week he'd be lying in the medical wing with his only friend during the school days being Madame Pomfrey. He released a heavy sigh. _Great_.

"I only helped him! What is his problem? He even looked smug when those idiots almost shit their pants **because of me**."

" **Because of your brother**."

"Whatever!"

Jeno's accusations were right, it was a reminder from his mom. He felt bad for having her worry so much about him. He sighed again. "Look, Mark. Why are you so interested in him anyways? He is just a kid that doesn't like you, so what? You'll meet a lot of people during your lifetime that will straight up hate you for no reason."

"But he hates me for a reason, though!" Remembering the times he had insulted Donghyuck out of nervousness without meaning any of it, he felt anger towards himself and decided to turn his wrath towards the package he received from his parents, tearing it into small pieces not even bothering to read it since he already knew what it had to say. Sometimes Jeno felt sorry for Mark. Mark was the second child from a well-known wizard family. A family that liked to be the best of the best like his brother Lee Taeyong used to be before he finished his 7th year last year. He was a former Head-boy with extraordinary good grades, and Perfect ever since he started his fifth year. Basically the perfect son and model student.

Mark, however, didn't meet his parent's high expectations. While the youngest Lee brother had also been a perfect role model ever since 1st year. This year, when Mark received a letter from school announcing that he was honored to be a Perfect, Mark sought out the Headmaster first things first when he arrived at Hogwarts and politely rejected the offer without his parent's knowledge about his decision. Needless to say, his parent's weren't feeling all too happy about Mark's actions, sending letters every day. Every day both Jeno and he prayed that he wouldn't be getting any howlers.

Jeno stood up from his seat and grabbed the blonde by his shoulder, signaling for Mark to look up. When he got a confusing look in return, he sent him his loveable eye smile. Knowing Mark, he probably acted like he wasn't affected but was, in fact, pressured by his parent's demands. And thinking about the person he tried to make friends with desperately, but who loathed him still, didn't make things better. "Let's go, captain, let's play some Quidditch."

"But we've got class in ten minutes."

"And you are no perfect which means you don't have to be a model student for others."

"You are, though." Mark raised his (like everyone here liked to say) seagull eyebrow in question, standing up from his seat nevertheless.

"Surely, no one will miss us in History of Magic. And besides, there is always the library to save our behinds." The younger one sent him a smile with his eyes still open. They had an evil sparkling in them and at that moment, Mark truly realized how much of a bad influence Jaemin had been for Jeno throughout the years.

 

—

 

Getting rid of Jaemin, the sneaky Ravenclaw, who could have easily been put in Slytherin, wasn't an easy task. This kid seriously was like gum, sticking onto Donghyuck and annoying him until he'd decide to deal with it. But today, more than ever before, Donghyuck wanted to withhold Jaemin's questions and interference.

In all honesty, Donghyuck didn't even know why they were best friends in the first place. Sure, Jaemin was pretty nice when he wanted to be. Sure, he could keep up with Donghyuck's strange personality and attitude, being an alien himself. And sure, he was a trustworthy person. But, and here comes the most important point, he was annoying as hell. In the manner of following someone ( _Donghyuck_ ) to the end of the world until they gave in and revealed their sweet secrets. But since the universe was on Donghyuck's side today, he managed to shake him off close by the Perfect's bathrooms and hid there for a couple of minutes in order to make sure that Jaemin wasn't lurking around, waiting for his opportunity to jump scare Donghyuck. When he got out of his hideout and nothing, that would have sent Donghyuck to his grave, occurred, the boy thanked the universe for its mercy, again.

Being alone like he desired to be, Donghyuck took a deep breath and run his hand through his newly dyed red kind of ish hair, and started to walk down the empty corridors, thinking about the worst summer ever. This summer break sucked. Yes, it _straight up_ sucked even though it had been his most awaited time every year so far. This year was a mess, though. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Well thinking about it every day ought to make you remember every small detail. Details like how he had been in a good mood when he arrived. How he hugged his mom, happy about seeing her beautiful face again. And how he, without having any bad thoughts, opened the letter he received from the Ministry of Magic. The letter which destroyed his life completely.

Ever since he received that letter telling him about his real parents, Donghyuck hadn't been the same. He rarely smiled these days. He rarely hugged his mom or Jaemin anymore. He rarely spoke anymore which sounded impossible since he was someone with a big mouth and never shut up. But finding out about your parents being Death Eaters imprisoned in Azkaban, how would you react? Donghyuck always knew that it was a huge possibility when he found out all about the dark side of the magical society. But having it confirmed with photos and names? It wasn't something Donghyuck could accept from one day to another, especially because he stood for all the things his parents loathed. He was basically a muggle born child! How could he continue on with his life knowing what kind of monsters his parents were? What they eventually had done? What they would have done to him? What they will do when they find out about his upbringing?

The boy kicked the wall, ignoring the pain that his action entailed. He was angry. He was angry at the Ministry for sending him this letter. He was angry at his parents for being Death Eaters. He was angry at himself for not being able to handle this situation or at least act like nothing happened. And he was particularly angry because he was afraid of people, of Jaemin, but also of Mark whom he hated, rejecting him because of the people he shared blood with. He wanted to cry and grabbed his hair in anger.

"Ok, Donghyuck, calm down. Everything is going to be OK." Donghyuck whispered and slapped himself to prevent his tears from forming. He had cried enough already. He had thought enough about this issue already. He should have gone to class instead of wandering around searching for answers he wouldn't find. His discovery about his parents wouldn't disappear just because he wanted it to.

Realizing that it was a mistake to have wandered off alone with all those messed up thoughts constricted together, he released a heavy breath again and looked up to the ceiling. He decided that pitying himself wouldn't help his unstable thoughts and that going outside to get some fresh air in order to help clear up his messy mind, was probably the best option he had.

 

—

 

"You're not playing good enough today, captain." Jeno grabbed the ball from Mark's grip and flew away as fast as possible. "What would your parents say?"

"Fuck my parents." Mark laughed out loud, chasing Jeno with his broom. It was crazy! The blonde felt so carefree, skipping class and insulting his parents. Ever since he started to fight against his parents last year by skipping classes, he felt joy shiver all over his body. He realized that being the good kid that he had always tried to be, always listening to his parents and never breaking rules, was the reason why he cried himself to sleep almost every day. Now, after opening up his mind, he felt like he had been missing out on so much, and enjoyed his life like never before.

Jeno laughed along with the elder, feeling happiness because he was able to make Mark smile again. He probably shouldn't have felt that way, but hearing him utter hateful words towards his parents, made Jeno feel proud.

"Mr. Absoluty Fully Capable and Mr. Eyesmile are skipping class? How did I get so lucky to witness this?"

Mark and Jeno stopped their little game of chasing each other and looked down. Their smiles disappeared, replaced by worry and fear of being caught by their teacher when they were enjoying each other's happiness and company too much.

"And did I hear right? Did the almighty Mark Lee just say the _Beep_ word?" Mark and Jeno frowned not able to identify the person standing on the ground but felt relieved as it wasn't the voice of a teacher. Mark should have worn his glasses today. "And to his parents? I'm shook! _Dongshook_!"

_Dongshook_? No one other than Lee Donghyuck would–Nice! Mark looked over to his best friend and grinned, showing off the smile that made girls all over the school melt, and strengthened his grip on his broomstick, pushing the end he was holding down and moving his body along with it, reaching Donghyuck within seconds. He had to admit, he was a show off whenever he was on his broom, but he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team after all.

"Lee Donghyuck." Mark circled around him, noticing that he made Donghyuck feel uncomfortable and stopped, getting down on his feet. "That you'd ever start a conversation with me. Consider me surprised." He placed his broomstick down, holding it in place and leaning his body into it.

The younger boy only rolled his eyes at the blonde. "I am not starting a conversation. I am simply observing, so I can tell everyone that you aren't as perfect as everyone says, Mr. Perfect." Donghyuck crossed his arms. He regretted starting this colloquy.

"Correction: I am **not** a Perfect, just him." Mark nodded his head in Jeno's direction who was still in the air, waiting for his best friend to return and continue their game. He was probably too well mannered to get down and disturb their conversation, knowing that Mark was thankful for every second he got to spend with the younger boy even if the younger was roasting him alive through his clever insults. Jeno was really a good friend.

The Slytherin frowned and raised one eyebrow, looking like a confused puppy. He remembered Jaemin telling him that Jeno and Mark, both of them, had been announced to be Perfects and Jaemin's information had never been wrong. "You're not?"

"I was." He took a short break from answering. "But I refused the offer. Politely, of course." Mark smiled, rubbing his neck. His behavior made him seem like he was shy. "But why are you asking so many questions about me? Why so interested?" _Never fucking mind_. _Shy my ass_.

"Sorry, Mr. Not Perfect, but it seems like you forgot that ever since the first year I have been the only one in this school refusing to worship the ground you walk on. I am not interested, believe me." Donghyuck's labial angle levied, but he wasn't smiling. His physiognomy appeared sore rather than amused. Mark, however, was keeping his small smile alive throughout every insult the younger boy had spoken.

"You are really the only person in the entire school that sees my flaws." Any normal person would act in an unpleasant manner when getting offended, but as Donghyuck had discovered over the past few years, Mark Lee wasn't an ordinary person. Well, technically, no one here was, since everyone here was a magical creature. But by ordinary, he had meant Mark's personality and how he responded with a smile to every insult Donghyuck had to offer.

"You are really something else. I am starting to believe that you enjoy being picked on by me." With his arms still crossed, he quoth mockingly. "Or maybe you have a crush on me–"

"Hey, Mark, we've got company." Mark glanced up to see Jeno still floating with the brisk wind. Jeno pointed at someone Mark couldn't see, but since they were silent now he could hear footsteps getting louder with every step.

The Gryffindor took his broomstick in both hands again, stepping between it to sit down comfortably, reestablishing his grip from earlier. "Hop on."

"What? No." Donghyuck shook his head, refusing to trust Mark with his flying skills. He might be the captain of the Quidditch team, and thus confident with having the responsibility for people's lives when he flew. His fangirls and all. But Donghyuck didn't care about Mark's confidence. He'd rather get detention.

The steps were getting louder.

"Seriously? Are we doing this now?" Mark hissed at him. Yes, indeed, he hissed at Donghyuck.

"Don't act like I'm making you stay here. Your best buddy already left. What are you waiting for?" After uttering those words, Donghyuck figured that Mark most likely had enough of him and decided to leave his stubborn butt behind as he began to hover over the ground. Though, Donghyuck's deliberation ensued to be false. Mark approached the younger boy from behind and moved his body backward, placing the broomstick between his legs. It wasn't the greatest plan Mark had ever had, but when he lied his hands on the Donghyuck's shoulder and pushed his body down so he'd sit down, it worked just fine.

"If you don't want to trust my flying ability, I'll trust yours."

"What?"

"Hands on the broom."

"What the hell?" Donghyuck turned back at the blonde behind him, his eyes opened up wide. Mark sighed. Normally, he was a calm person and didn't like to urge people to do something. However, the younger one always caught him at odd hours and situations, and right now was not the time to play around.

He grabbed the boy's hands, putting them down to grip the broom. "I said hands on the broom."

Donghyuck's lips became a thin line and he glaring at him. "I know how to fly a broom." He jerked his hands away from Mark's in order to free himself from his firm handgrip.

"Eyes on the streets." Mark insisted on keeping his serious tone and mien, trying to sound earnest. Mentally, though, he was clapping himself on the shoulder, proud of himself for making the muggle phrase, he recently learned from Jaemin, become of use.

"What are you two doing on the practice field?"

Shit.

"Go!" Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hands which were nervously holding onto the broomstick in a light grip. Steadying it with his own hands, hurting Donghyuck slightly in the process, Mark bent the end they were both holding forward and pushed them away from the ground, making them go up high in the sky.

 

—

 

Donghyuck hated flying. He really did. He hated flying almost as much as he hated Mark. He hated it ever since the first lesson he received in the 1st year of his wizard life in Hogwarts. He had always been kind of afraid of heights when his feet weren't standing on something. He was fine when flying on planes since there was a floor to put your feet on, but he hated flying brooms with all his might.

He remembers the first time he got into the sky with his broomstick and how a few seconds in, he panicked and fell after taking a glimpse on the ground, breaking an arm in the process. That time the ambitious Donghyuck who always got either an Acceptable, Outstanding or Exceeds Expressions in every class, got a Poor for his flying skills in Madame Hoch's class.

It frustrated him that he was forced to go up in the sky on a broomstick. He was afraid and didn't want Mark of all people to find out. And it's been already a few minutes since they fled their professor, and Donghyuck began to wonder how much longer he could proceed with his acting about not being affected whilst in the sky. He also started to ask himself why they were still flying and why Mark's hands were still holding into his. He took a short glimpse at their hands, afraid that Mark would notice.

Right after he viewed their hands, he knew he made a mistake. Looking down at their joined hands, resulted in Donghyuck realizing how far up they've gone. He hated his fear of heights.

Donghyuck pressed his eyes together and his body became stiff. He didn't move one bit even when the broom required him to, which Mark, of course, noticed after having to take over the leadership of the broomstick once again.

"Are you ok?" Mark screamed into his ear so he'd be able to hear him through the wind which almost emerged in Donghyuck jumping off. Being scared of falling, he only concentrated on staying still and didn't expect Mark to shout into his ear. His grip loosened further.

"Hey, hey, chill." Even through the cold wind was blowing in his face, he could still feel Mark's breath next to his ear. It made everything even worse. He squeezed eyes so much it almost hurt.

"Just wait a little bit, I will land on the Astronomy Tower. Just focus on my voice." This time the boy didn't scream but tried to sound gentle. Donghyuck honestly didn't know if it made it better or worse. He just wanted to land safely on the ground and get away from Mark as far as possible. Mark, on the other hand, thought shifting closer and pressing their bodies together would be a marvelous idea to calm the Slytherin down. He was wrong.

"Donghyuck, is there a reason why you're afraid of flying?" Mark questioned, moving his head on his shoulder. Donghyuck really regretted skipping class today. "Childhood trauma?" With his eyes pinched together, Donghyuck frowned at that stupid question. He was starting to question the Gryffindor's intellect. Wouldn't it have been more appropriate if he didn't start talking about the fear? Not that Donghyuck had a childhood trauma or something, he was just scared whenever his feet weren't touching something, but what if he did? Mark would have just made this situation worse for him.

"Ok, there we go. We'll go faster now, so don't get all jumpy on me." The blonde gripped his hands in a warning. Donghyuck would have rather not been aware of the gain in speed he'd have to suffer now.

When they finally quickened, Donghyuck thought he'd definitely die and started to pray to any force there might be, promising to change for the better and be kinder to everyone. Once they've landed on the Astronomy Tower, though, Donghyuck forgot all about his pledge to every god out there.

"You are the worst, Mark Lee!" There goes the promise to be kinder to everyone. "When people tell you to go away, do you hear: _Oh, you beautiful Mark Lee, will you save me_? Or are you just plain stupid?" He stepped off the broom and moved to lean onto the wall. His heart was still beating fast. He needed to calm down and being anywhere near the blonde wouldn't result in any of them calming their nerves down.

Mark stood there silently. He hated being screamed at ever since he was a kid. Being screamed at reminded him of home and unlike any other kid who loved to go home on summer break, he'd prefer to stay at the school in peace.

He could perfectly remember the first time his parents started screaming at him for not being like his brother. It was after his first year at Hogwarts when he came back home with grades not suitable for his family. When he arrived at home he didn't expect his parents to react that bad. He was eleven years old and it was the first time his parents told him he was a disappointment. You can guess what happened after that. Mark started to cry which made it even worse. He wasn't just a disappointment but a weakling as well. It was in that summer that Mark's personality changed from being a bright kid to an awkward person who felt unsure whenever someone complimented him.

The Gryffindor started to feel small. He wasn't going to start crying like he did when he was still an immature child and didn't know how to respond to his parent's unrealistic demands, but being screamed at by anyone other than his parents shocked him. He came to accept that he wouldn't ever satisfy his parent's desires for perfection, but by having Donghyuck scream at him, he relived his childhood memories and what he had to go through to realize his own path would make him happier.

"Earth to Mark, are you okay?" Shaking his head to make his thoughts about his family disappear, he noticed how close the younger boy has gotten to his face. Mark hadn't even perceived how Donghyuck moved away from the wall in front of him. And was that worry Mark could identify in his expression? He stayed silent.

"Mark, hey, I am sorry I screamed at you." Donghyuck lied his hands down on his shoulder blades and moved his head in one direction, a slight blush appearing on his round tanned cheeks. "I overreacted. But the rush and adrenaline mixed with my fear of heights and..." He directed his glance on the floor, muttering something Mark couldn't hear. He tried reading his lips and it turned out to be a mistake. His plump lips looked so soft! How was that even possible. Mark had never seen such voluminous lips but he had also never been interested in admiring people's mouths until now. Whatever this was that made Mark so interested in Donghyuck was getting worse.

"What? No? It's fine. It was only the rush from the flight. It tends to happen to me. You know, Quidditch." He laughed nervously, tearing his eyes away from the Slytherin's features and moved his head to the side noticing that there were still the boy's soft hands on his shoulder. Mark started to cough and lifted his hand to rub his neck which made Donghyuck's hands move back to its owner's body. It was a habit he tried to re-educate his body from. It was getting annoying that whenever he was feeling nervous, uncomfortable or flustered, he had to touch the short hair on his nap in order to calm down.

But Mark wasn't the only one feeling flustered right now. Donghyuck was blushing as well, embarrassed about his rather harsh outburst towards the boy. He doesn't know why but seeing Mark not reacting but staying silent, made him feel guilty. And apologizing was never something that the Slytherin boy could do very well ever since he was little. Apologizing to someone like Mark whom he had often insulted, however, made everything even worse. Donghyuck released a sigh.

"Ok, um, cool." Hell, it was awkward. Donghyuck had often heard that Mark and his beast friend, Jeno, were the most awkward duo in the entire school, but had never experienced it himself. Now by witnessing it, Donghyuck agreed with Jaemin's complaints about wanting to jump off a window whenever this occurred. "I think we should go to class now. I don't want to miss Defense Against The Dark Arts." Or like he started to call it: _Defense Against His Own Parents_.

Donghyuck turned his back to Mark, moving towards the stairs when someone took his hand, again. There was a lot of hand action going on between them. Donghyuck honestly didn't know how to feel about that. His mind said, _**Ew**_. But his body was all for it. Especially his face which should by now be looking like a tomato ready to be harvested.

"Wait." When he heard Mark whisper those words, Donghyuck pressed his lips together and turned around, making them look less plump and thinner. He just wanted to leave why was this day so exhausting?

When the elder didn't say anything further, Donghyuck decided to change his expression. He raised eyebrows and his eyes glanced at Mark in question, urging him to say whatever he had to say.

"I, em..." Mark looked nervously at their hands for a few more seconds, challenging the younger boy's patience. "I think we should start anew!" He looked up, seriousness occupying his already sharp features. Probably trying to act manly. "What do you think?" Yup. Donghyuck was right. Trying to act manly.

Once Mark started to ask his question about a new start, Donghyuck wanted to answer with: _Hell no, Mr. Long Ass Ride_. But after glancing at their intertwined hands and noticing how sweaty Mark's hands have become, he thought about the Gryffindor's proposal once again. Actually, Donghyuck had to admit, it wasn't a bad suggestion. He was in his 4 th year and Mark in his 5th already and the past should be the past. And yes, it mostly was on Donghyuck's bill, for staying so stubborn all these years, but hey, that was his charm. Never ending stubbornness and cheekiness, that's why he had so many friends. ~~Not~~.

Donghyuck sighed, rewarding Mark with a small smile, showing off his front teeth. "Starting anew doesn't sound all too bad, actually."

 


	3. A sensitive snake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all but a small comment that triggered a big uncontrolled knock-on effect and Donghyuck felt alone again.

Correction: Starting anew actually sounded pretty bad. If not horrible even. Donghyuck regretted his decision and it hasn't even been 24 hours since their agreement was established.

"What are you all doing here? This is the Slytherin table." Donghyuck gritted the words through his teeth all while defending himself from a suspiciously rapturous Jaemin who attempted to put his arm around the Slytherin's shoulder as the two Gryffindors, Jeno and Mark sat down, both enormously engrossed in their breakfast.

"More importantly is: A little bird told me that you've become friends with our Mark Lee here." The Ravenclaw ignored Donghyuck's protest against skinship and leaned his arm over his shoulder, smirking at Mark who was awkwardly sitting there, hoping for the sweet release of death.

"More like a little moth." He snapped back. His glare directed at the Gryffindor with the dark black hair. An idiot could figure out that it had been Jeno who snitched, and the lovely Jeno, of course, got that information from the one and only Mark Lee. Not that he wasn't planning on telling Jeamin. He just didn't want it to be now. He had a lot of other things on his mind. Like telling him about his blood-related parents. Mark Lee wasn't playing a big role in his life as much as people would love that.

"You are not denying it, though." Jaemin sang. If you had asked Donghyuck earlier, he would have said that he loved it when his best friend was singing (especially when they sang together), but all he felt right now was annoyance towards every sound that escaped his best friend's mouth.

He just continued to stay silent, he wasn't going to humor Jaemin. And maybe if he pretended that this tea party didn't exist, they'd disappear. Though that was highly unlikely as the Ravenclaw kept on laughing (and probably looking) like a madman which was hard to ignore. Maybe Jaemin was the Joker all along. "Oh~ My little duck is making friends!"

Mark snorted, regretting his act as Donghyuck's glare became more intense. He felt a shiver run down his spine and dedicated his entire attention to chewing his food again. "What's so funny, Mark Lee?"

"Nothing." The blonde muttered hastily, stuffing his face with the food. To Donghyuck he looked like a scared hamster. He wouldn't ever voice that out loud, but that look suited him the best if you'd ask him. As much as Donghyuck was enjoying seeing Mark so anxious about his every move, Mark didn't feel the same way. He honestly didn't know why he was even sitting on the Slytherin table. All he knew was: He was dragged here by Jeamin and Jeno, who sat beside him silently without uttering a word which was usually normal. _Usually_. Mark knew his best friend well and his glances towards Jaemin gave him away as they were a clear sigh of pleading for help.

Which were apparently a success because Jaemin took action after noticing the uncomfortable look on Jeno's handsome face by pitching Donghyuck's cheeks, which took the Slytherin's attention away from the Gryffindors opposite to him. Grabbing his face in pain, he sent Jaemin a look of pure hatred which could start a war if you'd ask Mark.

"He is your Hyung, show some respect." The Ravenclaw stated, sounding annoyed as his signature smile vanished, which surprised everyone sitting on this table. Jaemin was famous for his smiling and annoying nature, that everybody thought he was immune to getting annoyed by others. "Show them your true nature." Never mind. There it was. His smile returned to his features, and he leaned his head on top of Donghyuck's while still focusing his view on Mark.

Feeling an uneasy feeling in his gut, the blonde realized that someone was staring holes into his head. He guessed that it was Donghyuck, who he guessed was angry with him after telling Jeno about their arrangement from yesterday, who then told Jaemin and who dragged the two boys here, and quote: _in order to companionize the lonely Slytherin._

However, when he lifted his head awaiting to meet the eyes of the younger glaring at him similar to earlier, he found the young Ravenclaw staring and not, in fact, Donghyuck. But Mark couldn't really say if that was any better, telling by the creepy and confusing smiles they boy was sending him while holding onto Donghyuck, he figured it would have been more simple handling Donghyuck's glares since those he understood.

"His true nature?" Mark looked at his best friend sitting next to him who was also frowning at Jaemin's statement.

"Oh, yeah!" The boy who was basically lying on top of Donghyuck answered enthusiastically, releasing the Slytherin from his seemingly innocent but harsh grip, and pitched his cheek again. "Believe it or not but his Grumpy Little Cat-Act isn't his real personality."

The two Gryffindors raised their eyebrows in surprise. Not his actual personality? Acting? Mark and Jeno shared eye contact, both in disbelief, directing their attention to Donghyuck who was once again caressing his cheek and eyeing Jaemin in disgust. No way in hell was this an act. Mark might have never been close friends with Donghyuck, but whenever he saw him in the corridors or during lunch time, the boy was always either getting into fights because of his witty attitude or telling Jaemin to get away from him. The Ravenclaw had to be joking.

Allegedly Jaemin became aware of their doubts as the two best friends weren't really hiding their objecting countenance about Jaemin's allegations and reached for his best friend in a protecting embrace as if to prove a point. Both boys had the same look on their face, confusion occupying their faces.

"Nana~ Will you stop it already?" Was that a whine? Mark's eyes widened drastically and he eyed Jaemin in a shocking manner meanwhile Jaemin seemed to be pleased with himself and strengthens his clinging grip further. Was that Donghyuck whining? **No!** _Right?_ Also, since when did he have a cute voice? And most importantly, why was Mark's face getting hot? Was he dreaming? "Na Fucking Jaemin will you please loosen your grip? I think I am going to puke." Yes, definitely dreaming. Thank goodness.

And Jaemin did as he was told, releasing Donghyuck from his grip and putting his hands on the table, wiggling his eyebrows at Mark, confusing him even more. "Cute, right, Mark?"

_Cute?_

_What?_

_Donghyuck?_

_No way!_

… _Ok, maybe a little bit._

But to Mark basically everyone was cute, so what's the big deal?

Well, the big deal was how his body reacted to the teasing. The slight blush on his cheekbones from earlier spread all over his face. He felt like he swallowed a stone. What was happening to him? Why was Jaemin teasing him so much?

Mark decided that it was a good opportunity to break their eye contact since Jaemin was clearly reading his mind through his eyes. However, his view landed on the Slytherin who was equally blushing and looking back at Mark. It was, by all means, an awkward situation they found themselves in. Even Mark found this kind of awkwardness hard to handle.

The blonde fake-coughed in his hand on purpose. Someday, Mark thought, he was going to die from secondhand embarrassment—

**"—Renjun-ge! You are so boring. You're always reading your books. Play with me."**

Chenle! Of course, sweet little Chenle will come to Mark's rescue. Mark was ready to thank every god there was for his favorite Hufflepuff's loud being. Chenle the scene stealer back at it again stealing all the attention, Mark felt relieved. But the attention he got wasn't the usual mocking chatter about how annoying the boy was. No, rapidly everyone became silent and stopped doing whatever they were doing, be it eating or talking. They stopped to focus on the conversation between Chenle and Renjun.

"Is that Chenle annoying Renjun?"

"The boy doesn't learn, does he?"

"He really wants to die."

It was then after he heard the Slytherin pair next to him whisper when Mark finally realized what was actually about to occur. He jumped up but got pushed back to his seat again. It was Jeno.

"I will deal with this." The younger Gryffindor patted Mark's shoulder. "Remember. You are not a Perfect." He presented him his eye smile before he run off to the chaos that was about to emerge, followed by Jaemin, leaving Mark to sit with Donghyuck on the Slytherin table all by himself. But he didn't really care. He was just praying for Chenle's survival.

"I bet Chenle is going to lose a finger."

Mark gasped and jerked his head to gift Donghyuck his shocked face at which the younger boy only chuckled.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, it was really entertaining."

"Entertaining? Renjun broke Chenle's arm just for the heck of it!" Mark closed his eyes, anger showing on his usually calm features as he was gripping the table. Donghyuck imitated the gesture, the evil smirk from before hiding his arising headache."As I said before, entertaining. It brought a lot of joy to my miserable life."

And that did it for the peacefully Mark.

"Why are Slytherins always so evil?!"

"Why are Gryffindors always so dumb?!"

They were screaming at each other, their faces merely centimeters away from one another. Mark could feel Donghyuck's heavy breathing on his lips. He hasn't even noticed how they had both raised from their seats and from the look of it, neither did Donghyuck. They were way too busy fighting to realize their closeness. However, everyone else wasn't. Mark could feel the blood rising up his cheeks and painting them with a flushing red color. He felt embarrassed because of his outburst and all the attention he was getting. Not to mention the fact that he outright screamed at Donghyuck. He was about to apologize, not caring who was in the wrong when Donghyuck threw his fork on the table and left in a pissed manner. If Mark hadn't known better, he would have said that he had seen a hurt expression and a sign of tears on the corners if his eyes.

"I'm.....sorry?" Mark whispered to himself.

 

—

 

It's been days since Mark and Donghyuck threw insults at each other's faces and their representative houses at the Great Hall in front of everyone, and the silence between those two was getting the best of Jaemin's patience. Let alone the Slytherin's temper which was getting worse and worse day by day.

"God dammit, Donghyuck! I understand that you're pissed off at Mark but why are you not talking to me anymore?"

Ever since the Great Hall witnessed the apparently not so little contention between the young Slytherin and his elder from Gryffindor, no one had mentioned a word or asked the both parties about what had happened, thinking that it would quiet down since they had only offended their houses which were an argument that happened often between wizards from different houses. It wasn't anything new, this happened from time to time, exactly the reason why everyone thought it would calm down by itself in two days at most. Whoever believed that, was dumb. _Jaemin was dumb._

Honestly, Jaemin thought it would only last two days after Jeno had told him about how guilty Mark had felt after offending the other boy and that he wanted to apologize. He wanted Donghyuck to deal with this himself, proving his matureness. But again, Jaemin had been wrong. His best friend wasn't acting mature at all. He avoided the Gryffindor who tried to apologize at any occasion that popped up, so the Ravenclaw tried to help, of course, and he had also almost succeeded with his plan which had a lot to do with getting them in a room and not opening until they talked about their problems, if it wasn't for Donghyuck being the little shit that he was. He knew immediately about Jaemin's plan. How do you ask? Jaemin would also like to know. His money was on Jeno spilling the beans but who knows. Anyways, now since Jaemin's plan had crushed like every little child's dream, Donghyuck decided that Jaemin didn't deserve his attention anymore and ignored him ever since. And Jaemin, being the good person that he was, followed him around, trying to get the Slytherin to talk to him again, but slowly he had been having enough of the Slytherin's hissy fit.

"You know what," Jaemin grabbed his best friend by the shoulder turning him to face him in the process. "I honestly don't understand why you are pissed at Mark. If you start a fight, why try being friends in the first place?"

But Donghyuck didn't answer, all he did in response was taking the younger's hand gently and placing it down again while starting to walk his path again. Jaemin groaned but followed the boy to the ugly bathrooms nevertheless.

"You are worse than a child, Donghyuck," Jaemin stated, entering the bathrooms with a loud bang from the door. "It's not even the first time someone called you or your house evil. I call you satan's offspring all the fucking time." Bless the fact that Jaemin's dads weren't there to hear him utter such shameful words. "Stop acting like Mark did something unholy and let him apologize, even though, in my opening, he shouldn't be!" Jaemin shouted, trying to get Donghyuck's attention who was looking at himself in the mirror and make his point seem even more reasonable by raising his voice.

And he, indeed, got a reaction. Not one he anticipated though. It was the sound of laughter.

"Yes, Jaemin, yes, hate me!" This person standing in front of him screamed in laughter, not sounding like Donghyuck but more like a serial killer from the movies Jaemin loved to watch but couldn't sleep after. "I've known the day would come when everyone decides to abandon me, even _you_." Donghyuck grabbed the sink with both hands, hanging his head when Jaemin tried to look at his face through the reflection of the mirror. "Mark was right, Slytherins are evil. Every Slytherin." The boy giggled. Jaemin, under usual circumstances, would have jumped in joy hearing that sound, but he wasn't feeling like jumping right now and his chuckle didn't sound genuine at all.

"Donghyuck, turn around." His voice sounded harsh and strict when he commanded his best friend to show him his face but that was because Jaemin started to panic. This didn't sound like his best friend at all. He wanted to see Donghyuck's facial expression while he stated this nonsense about everyone hating him.

"Jaemin," The laughter slowly died down. "Do you believe that being evil runs in the family?" Jaemin frowned at that question. What? What was that all about?

"Jaemin..." A whimper this time. Ok, now Jaemin was getting worried. What was that all about? He took a glimpse at the Slytherin's hands gripping the sink, realizing that his knuckles had turned white and he was trembling. No way in heaven and hell did this have something to do with his fight with Mark.

"Jaemin, I wonder if you will hate me if I tell you the truth..." The boy's legs were shaking and so were the Ravenclaw's. He was getting scared and there was nothing but confusion in his head. What was the truth? And why would he hate him?

"Would you hate me for my parents, Nana?" Donghyuck finally decided to show his face to his best friend. Jaemin was shocked seeing his friend like this. He was crying. Tears floating down his face similar to a waterfall. He was shaking. It seemed like he was afraid of something happening. But of what?

"Why would I hate you for your mother, Hyuck?" Jaemin questioned hopelessly and made a few small steps to come closer to the crying boy. He wanted to comfort him but was instantly stopped by Donghyuck's raised his hand, illustrating that he didn't want Jaemin any closer to him. "Your mom is perfectly fine and nice to me whenever I see her?"

"Not her! My real parents." Donghyuck shouted which somehow resulted in more tears escaping his beautiful eyes.

"What about them?" The Ravenclaw's eyes widened. What did Donghyuck know about his birth parents? Why was he crying about them? Jaemin feared for the worst case scenario.

"Death Eaters, Jaemin! They are Death Eaters!" The Slytherin screamed, sobbing his heart out. "My parents are fucking Death Eaters imprisoned in Azkaban!" He took his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes aggressively, trying to make the tears disappear. All Jaemin could do, though, was stand still. He couldn't believe what his ears picked up. Donghyuck's parents were Death Eaters? Was this a joke?

"Say something, Jaemin! Come on tell me you hate me already!" Donghyuck removed his hands from his face and moved forward, looking Jaemin straight in the eyes, waiting for any response from him but all the Ravenclaw did, was stand there silently and unmoving. Even after Donghyuck grabbed his shoulder, hoping to receive an answer that way, Jaemin continued to stare in silence, too shocked about the information he had just received.

After standing there for a few more minutes, Donghyuck still crying his heart out and Jaemin looking straight ahead, standing still like a mannequin, Donghyuck forcefully removed himself from this depressive atmosphere. It was the outcome Donghyuck predicted. Everyone will hate him for his bloodline even Jaemin who always stood by Donghyuck ever since they've met in front of the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. But under bad circumstances, friendships change and this was one of those bad cases. It took all but one small comment about all Slytherins being evil to make him lose his mind and ruin everything he has built in this school. He hated himself. He hated the people who gave birth to him. He hated his messed up thoughts.

He needed to get out of here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, damn, that took a long time. I apologize for the long wait & this chapter is kinda' short too I think, but exam's got me sh00k so I was studying my ass off. I hope you enjoy this mess~


	4. Confrontation and realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By seeing Donghyuck's weak state, an overwhelming realization came over Mark.

Mark took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh in return. Everything was going downhill with his life.

Today was the long awaited day. Today, he received another fancy letter from his parents, which hadn't been a surprise really as he was getting letters every day ever since he left his home for Hogwarts. However today, there was a little change in letters. The change being the type kind. Ding, ding, ding, it was a Howler. A letter he couldn't just rip into lots of tiny pieces like he did with the others. A letter he couldn't just forget about.

The first time he received a cattish letter from his mom, he feared for the day to come when a Howler would appear from the crawls of his family's owl on his table, and today was apparently the day his parents finally lost it. So, let's just say that having to listen to the voice of your famous mom screaming at you while the entire school watched, wasn't the best experience ever. And the situation with Donghyuck wasn't developing too good either after their different opinions clenched in the Great Hall.

The Quidditch captain sighed again, this time louder. Right, Donghyuck. Donghyuck had been on his mind every day since that unfortunate incident in the Great Hall. Okay, maybe even before that. In fact, they boy has been on his mind constantly ever since that day they've made the agreement to start anew. It was then when he realized that he actually enjoyed the company of the only person that didn't like him for his family or status. Well, he actually didn't like Mark at all but that wasn't the point. The point was that Mark fucked up pretty bad after he finally got a chance to redeem himself for his younger self when he insulted Donghyuck and his housemates. And Mark never insulted anybody. Honestly, never. He was too nice to straight up scream at someone's face that they suck. It wasn't his nature. Sure, he sometimes seemed smug and very confident in his being but it was all but an act. All those sharp edges were fake and inside the boy existed a soft cinnamon roll.

He couldn't find a solution to any of his problems and stopped walking down the corridor, running his fingers through his damaged hair. While doing so, he noticed that he had some trouble removing his hand from the mess he called his hair and decided that someday, in the near future, he should dye it black again and cut it short. He couldn't even remember how he looked like with his natural hair color. But all his thoughts about his hair digressed when he noticed that someone with redish hair had run past him. And there was only one boy he knew that had the courage to die his hair in that kind of color.

"Donghyuck?" The elder questioned and started following the boy's rapid movements instantaneously. He knew it might not have been the best idea he'd ever had, but by seeing the Slytherin's shaky legs, his own legs literally started to walk by themselves.

 

—

 

Mark hated running. Why was he running again? Oh right, because he was trying to do something nice. A good deed. ~~_Hopefully_~~. But was this exhausting run really worth it? He preferred flying over walking by far, but he forgot his broomstick in the dorm (ignoring the fact that flying wasn't even allowed in the building) so he had no choice but to use his two perfectly healthy feet to run after the younger, who was surprisingly fast for someone who hated sports. He got that information from Jaemin. No, Mark wasn't a creep. But Mark seemed to be lacking muscles in his legs after he realized that he hated running up the stairs the most.

When Donghyuck finally decided to stop at the at some old, scary, dark room and entered it, Mark did too and discovered the boy standing in front of a big painting? Wardrobe? He couldn't tell since it was hidden behind a white sheet. But it seemed likely that Donghyuck knew what lied underneath the sheet. The younger grabbed the laundry covering the object and removed it with force, resulting in him turning around to face Mark when he threw the sheet in his way. Mark started to cough hysterically from the dust. He turned his head to the side and put his hand in front of his face to prevent himself from breathing in any more of the dusty air.

"Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked, his voice cracking. Had he been crying?

Mark kept on coughing as the dust continued to fly in the air, only slowly fading and landing on the ground.

"Wait, no, Mark?" The Slytherin's tone was usually high, but it seemed to have gotten worse after crying.

"S-Sorry." Mark continued to cough, sounding similar to his dad who’s voice was rough and crusty from his smoking habit. He didn't like that at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Squeezing his eyes still, Mark could hardly see the figure standing in front of him thanks to the mist the dust created, but he could still perfectly recognize how the younger boy suddenly moved his hands on his tanned skin, rubbing his eyes and cheeks, turning his back to him. "I saw you crying so I ran after you." Mark moved away from the cloud he was standing in, his coughs slowly dying down.

"I wasn't crying, dumbass." Donghyuck snapped, his face still hiding behind his hands just like a child would do when denying that they'd cried. Mark and Donghyuck had only a slight age difference, the elder simply being an upperclassman, but he could already tell that he was going to be the mature one in his situation.

"Then, show me your face. Remove your hands." The blonde boy continued his approach towards the boy with small steps.

Donghyuck did as he was told and removed his hands from his face, however, the cheeky little shit was still showing Mark his back so that he was unable to see the younger's expression even after he met Mark's demand and removed his hands from his features.

"Ok, good, some progress. Now can you please turn around too?" He felt like he was talking to a child instead of a 4th-year student.

"You said: _Remove your hands_ , so I did." Donghyuck tried to mimic the elder's voice but failed to do so since his cracking voice was giving him away.

"I also said: _Show me your face_ and you didn't."

"And how is that my problem?"

Feeling stupid to be talking to the boy's back and not his face, he let a sigh escape his lips again (he sighed a lot today) and continued to walk up to Donghyuck. If Donghyuck wanted to play games, Mark was up for it. No matter the thought that he was actually really bad at games. Real games. This wasn't a real game, so he had a chance of winning, right?

"It's your problem because I'm standing behind you." Mark stopped when there were only inches separating their bodies from being pressed together.

"Then move away and I won't have a problem." Donghyuck snapped but didn't turn around and stayed still, unmoving. By his sudden stiffness, Mark could notice that the Slytherin was aware of their closeness too, even though he tried to play it off by looking ahead at the mirror. So that was the item that was hiding behind the sheet earlier. Mark did the same as Donghyuck and looked at it.

What he saw there surprised him, though. He expected to see Donghyuck's swollen face in the mirror but what he saw was something completely different. There were still Mark and Donghyuck in the frame but their positions and expressions were unbelievable and not comparable to reality. They were hugging each other and leaning in for a kiss and–

"You really want to be embraced, huh." Mark facepalmed himself mentally. That wasn't meant to be voiced out loud, neither was it a question to the real Donghyuck but the boy in the mirror-reflection of someone who shared similarities to the younger boy. He refused to believe that it was him.

Mark heard a heavy snort while he screamed at himself in an interior monolog.

"I dare you to." To Mark, this statement sounded like a challenge he'd rather not get involved with. Especially with the tone Donghyuck used in order to scare off Mark. However, while his mind was telling him no, his body reacted right away. He put his arms around the figure standing in front of him awkwardly, accepting the dare. If Mark hadn't known better he'd say he was acting brave and had done what a good friend did, but in all honestly, he felt stupid and kind of embarrassed if not scared about the consequences awaiting him for his reckless act.

Cursing himself mentally for his rapid and injudicious action, he tried to think of something to feel less awkward and tried to recall what the Slytherin could have mentioned earlier that could give away why he had been crying. He remembered Donghyuck calling Mark Jeamin when the elder ran after him with hope in his voice. Maybe...

"Donghyuck, did you and Jaemin fight?" The elder whispered in the softest voice he could manage. Donghyuck started shaking. Bingo.

"So something happened between you..I see..." Mark's features showing off a pitiful countenance. He was happy Donghyuck didn't see him right now, he would have just gotten pissed. People usually don't like being pitied. Mark, himself, could tell you a lot about that. "You know that whatever this was you were fighting about, he loves you, right?" He tried to sound reassuring, knowing fully well how much he suffered whenever he fought with Jeno, and he believed he sounded quite convincing (more convincing than he usually did when comforting someone) so why was Donghyuck beginning to fight to get out of his embrace all of a sudden?

"How do you fucking know that, huh?" The Slytherin shook off Mark and broke away from their one-sided hug, finally turning around, showing him his swollen eyes. "You think you know everything, Oh, Almighty Mark," His lips looked thinner than usual and he changed his labial angle upright, shifting his handsome visage into a harsh grimace. "But you know nothing, OK? You know nothing about _me_ , or _Jaemin_ , or _how much he loves me_ , or **how much I want to be left alone**!" Shouting the last sentence, the elder noticed that Donghyuck formed his hands into fists. He didn't just sound angry, he  was angry.

But all of this was true and Mark couldn't deny it. Indeed, he surely didn't know anything about either of them. He didn't know what happened. He wasn't there. Maybe Donghyuck was in right, feeling anger towards him, maybe he wasn't. All Mark knew was that he was here because he was trying to help Donghyuck calm down, be reasonable, but he couldn't if the boy refused everyone who ever tried to help him. Mark knew that Jaemin was his only real friend since he was the only one who ate and communicated with the 4 th year. So, yeah, maybe Mark was being annoyingly noisy but he was doing it because he didn't want them to break apart. He didn't want Donghyuck to be left all by himself. So maybe he was pitying him, so what?

"Yes, you're right." He nodded his head a few times, showing off his disbelief with the younger boy. "You are right! I don't know shit about you or Jaemin, but I am trying to help because–"

"I don't need your help, OK?!" Donghyuck interacted, lifting his hands and shaking them in motion. Mark's patience was dying out. How could someone be so stubborn? He had already risen his voice because he felt hopeless and tended to do so when he was feeling flustered or simply out of sheer desperation. But Donghyuck didn't want to accept his help at all. Did he have so much pride that he ignored the fact that it was hindering him from his own happiness? "I am better off myself, OK?!"

OK. Alright. Mark had enough. He had enough listening to those pathetic declarations about being strong and better off by himself. _Better off by himself my ass_. Did he try to convince him about his strength? Mark already knew that Donghyuck was strong. Everyone did. Ever since the first day when the Sorting Head put Donghyuck, basically a muggle born, into the house of Salazar Slytherin who was known for his everlasting hate towards muggles and who's ideals many Slytherins followed, everyone knew that this kid had guts especially after he continued to stay there with his head held high while people were complaining. He had nothing to prove to nobody.

"Better off yourself?" Doubting the truth in the youngster’s statement, the Gryffindor shook his head. But how could he not? How could he not be assailed by doubts when the younger boy was acting and looking that pitiful? His body and mind didn't seem to add up to each other and it made Mark frown in confusion but also laugh in a weird kind of way. "You say one thing, but the tears floating down your face in utter sadness say another."

This was all that was needed for Donghyuck to break down and start sobbing in despair again but this time he was there to witness it and it was a shocking view.

His mouth was opened up wide and he was hiccuping, sounding like his lungs couldn't get any air. He was rubbing his face with his arms, trying to make the tears disappear but every time he brushed them away new ones escaped the corners of his eyes, wrecking his handsome face. Seeing him like this resulted in Mark's eyes tearing up as well. He felt sorry. But he had to say those words. Facing reality was what Donghyuck needed. He couldn't leave the boy alone to handle with his messed up feelings by himself and allow the black hole, driven by his self-loathing, to consume him. He knew how this could affect someone's mental state, speaking from self-experience. Maybe he wasn't the best option for consolation, but he was all that was left and he genuinely cared.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?! He hates me!"

Mark could hardly hear the words leaving Donghyuck's mouth. His breathing had gotten worse and he had given up on his attempt on stopping the tears running down his face. "And I hate myself, too, Mark!" After uttering this last sentence, he sank down on the floor and hung his head. His tears were dropping on the floor rapidly.

Looking at the vulnerable boy in front of him, Mark knew he had to take action. He couldn't bear this sight anymore and his statement about hating himself made it, even more, obvious that the Gryffindor had to do something. Not say encouraging words. Words weren't helpful to the Slytherin right now. No, he needed to be shown his worth and Mark had to be the one to show him that there was no reason to hate himself and that there was no reason for him to believe that others should hate him as well.

Mark's feet started to move forward towards the boy sitting on the floor. It didn't take him as long to reach Donghyuck as it took him last time since he was less considerate of the boy's personal space this time around. Mark realized that Donghyuck didn't need sweet reassurances whispered into his ears but actions showing him his worth, so Mark became active and noticed his mistake from earlier. He kneeled down and took the Slytherin's hand in his own, entangling their fingers together.

Donghyuck's first reaction to this straightforward act was jerking away from their contact, unsure about Mark's intentions. Mark understood, he reflected his own self in this young boy in some kind of way. This reminded him of the moment when Mark's self-hatred started to end slowly. When he was at his lowest point and his brother Taeyong came to rescue him from his inner monster. Right now, it was Donghyuck in his place and Mark was Taeyong in this story. He remembered being afraid and doubting that anyone could ever help him with his issues, but it got better. Taeyong helped him with his insecurities, and Mark was forever grateful. He remembered Taeyong encouraging him to do whatever he desired and ignore what people expected or thought of him. Being the brat that Mark was, he screamed at his brother, telling him that it was easy for him to say because he was a perfect model student and son unlike him. But appearances can hide one's feelings and in the end, Taeyong was able to convince him, and right now Mark was hoping to achieve the same with Donghyuck. He wanted to help him out and become his friend, though it would be a long way to go since the younger boy surely loved to hate him.

Mark moved his face towards Donghyuck's, leaning their foreheads together so the only thing in their view would be each other's pubescent faces. But his rash actions did make everything better from one second to another. He needed to be patient. Donghyuck was still feeling unsure and uncomfortable. He avoided making eye-contact with him. Even Mark himself felt an uneasy emotion in his stomach calling for attention all of a sudden which he immediately ignored as it wasn't the time to think about nonsense like their faces being too close to one another and how it made his heart beat faster. He could deal with this later on. But his priority, right now, was Donghyuck's wellbeing.

He moved his fingers to the cheek, caressing it with his thumb, hoping it would make the boy look into his eyes and make him see the determination inside of them. Make him see that Mark was actually trustworthy and that there was nothing to worry about. He wanted to make him realize that he was there and he was there to be a friend. He wasn't the immature child, that Donghyuck met in the train, that used Taeyong to scare off people anymore. Neither was he trying to be something better or fake. He was true to himself now and Mark wanted to prove that it was OK to be himself and it was OK to be proud of himself whatever was worrying Donghyuck. And after staying silent for more than three minutes Donghyuck finally let loose of his fear and brought up the courage to look inside of Mark's dark brown eyes.

He was still crying and he was still a mess, but there was some hope the Gryffindor could discover under many layers of insecurity. Him having the grit to look Mark in the eye was proof enough and Mark wanted to hold onto that tiny bit of hope and drag it on the surface of his features.

Giving the crying boy a small smile, Mark's body decided to lean in for a kiss, ignoring his rational mind for a second and brushing their lips together which could hardly be considered a kiss really. It was more of a peek which resolved all about bringing his message across and making the boy realize that the resolution his eyes revealed, to help him earnestly, were nothing but the truth.

After leaning away from Donghyuck, he embraced him yet again, wrapping his thin but strong arms around his body in a safe but firm hug and put his chin on the boy's head. Looking up in the ceiling, his senses returned and he slowly realized what he had just done and what the weird feeling from earlier was trying to tell him.

 _Shit_.

He had a crush on the one and only Lee Donghyuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update, yay! mc markus had a lot of courage here for some reason, haha. also, to everyone leaving comments, I am really grateful to you and I appreciate all the sweet messages. I would respond to them, but I'm an awkward child and I'd probably just embarrass myself. enjoy~


	5. Needless worries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is fighting with his own consciousness and Donghyuck finds out that his sleepless nights were all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is mashiington.tumblr.com if anybody wants to hit me up and enjoy a cup of tea with me.

Mark couldn't sleep. He couldn't concentrate nor could he think about anything else but the events that occurred the day before. What was it that was terrorizing his peaceful living you ask? His own actions. He kissed Lee Donghyuck! The Lee Donghyuck with whom he had always fought in the past. He dared to kiss the most dangerous boy in this school and he still couldn't figure out where all that courage came from. He couldn't even figure out how he had managed to stay put after he had realized what he had just done. He couldn't even remember how they got out of the room. All he remembered was that after Donghyuck had calmed down and poured his heart out, they separated from each other, which had been extremely awkward if you'd ask him. And who's fault was it again? Of course, **Mark's**.

The Gryffindor groaned, taking his head in his hands. He hated himself. He hated his mind. He hadn't even realized his body's movements until it was much too late and _**it**_ had already happened. He fucking kissed Lee Donghyuck, the Slytherin kid one year beneath him. He fucking kissed him and he enjoyed it. A lot.

Mark whined into his hands, which must be really confusing for everyone sitting next to him but he couldn't care right now. All that was going through his mind were questions like: Why did he even do it in the first place? Why did his body react in that way? And how did he even manage to do that? He was usually super awkward with comforting people. Last time someone cried in front of him, all he did was panic along with them as the whole situation became worse (why did the school want him to be Perfect in the first place, was a mystery to him). He didn't know where all that confidence came from when he acted stubbornly and kept on pushing until Donghyuck revealed his true feelings and the reason for the fight that proceeded between him and his best friend. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want for the younger to see his red face as they continued to hug each other and preferred the option to urge him to spill the secret that hurt him so much.

The blonde was surprised when the younger boy gave in to his demands and started to explain the situation about his parents only seconds as they sat in awkward silence. He didn't know about the boy in his embrace but when he revealed his concerns, all that was going through Mark's head was the kiss, brush against the lips, peek, whatever you call it. Don't misunderstand, he listened and tried to understand Donghyuck's position in this conflict, but Mark also mowed whenever he reenacted the scene in his mind. He was thankful that they were hugging each other and that the younger boy hadn't had the chance to look at his confused and meme-like expressions.

Listening to the boy's worries, Mark understood his outburst. He couldn't imagine ever having to go through this. Having the ministry drop a letter about your parent's true nature and Donghyuck himself in a cruel way equal to this one, how would one react? Definitely, the same way the boy did. Mark knew a few things about the Slytherin similar to what everyone else did ever since he was announced to be sorted into Slytherin. He knew because a lot of Slytherins spoke against his including in their house. Their argument being that he wasn't appropriate to take the privilege in joining their honorable house, indirectly addressing the issue about Donghyuck's unknown parents and upbringing. He knew that Donghyuck had to fight horrendous amount of insults being thrown at him because of his muggle life. He knew the boy was called mudblood on more than one occasion and knew about his evolving hatred towards his housemates who didn't want anything to do with him. And through Jeno's and Jeamin's close friendship he had also found out that Donghyuck hated everything his house stood for and their history of basically everyone being Death Eaters, so finding out that your actual parents, the people who gave you your life, stood for everything you tried to fight all along was mentally demanding.

Thinking about Donghyuck's sorrow, Mark gazed over to the Slytherin table and discovered the said boy sitting all alone, picking on his food. He had been doing it since the beginning of breakfast. Mark send him a pitiful look. He could understand. He wasn't able to eat ever since yesterday either, his actions and Donghyuck's story occupying his mind every time, resulting in him not being able to touch any food because of the weird feeling that began to form in his stomach every time.

"You are staring, dude." Hearing his best friend's voice next to his ear, he jerked his head away to another direction, hiding in embarrassment. "And earlier he was staring at you, too." Mark flushed but didn't dare to view the boy next to him, knowing full well what kind of expression his face wore. "Plus you have been acting extremely nervous ever since you returned from skipping Herbology class. Something happened, am I right?" Trying to calm his blush down, Mark stayed silent. He didn't want to give away what happened, fearing he'd end up saying something he'd probably regret later on.

After waiting close to two minutes for a reply, Jeno understood that the blonde wouldn't be giving much away about yesterday's events, and started to poke his elder's cheeks in an amused motion, saying something about being annoying all day long if Mark didn't surrender to his demands right away. Mark simply slapped his hands away and sent him a serious glance. "Jeno, you might be my best friend but it's not about me, so I can't really tell." He sighed, reminding himself of their conversation, Donghyuck's and his, gave him this weird unidentified feeling again. He looked over at his plate and pushed it away, finally giving up on eating, though, he already knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to consume much today.

"Is it about Jaemin?" Jeno, to a surprise, asked in a serious tone and Mark's body reacted with stiffness immediately, giving away the answer to his question. "That's what I figured."

The elder Gryffindor heard his housemate sigh and started to move his upper body towards the younger boy slowly so nobody could hear their conversation. "How much do you know?" Mark asked, unsure about the amount of information Jeno got.

"Not much. All I know is that Jaemin cried and that Donghyuck and Jaemin fought." He didn't know why but he felt relieved to hear about his best friend's ignorance. He tried to hide his relief behind a natural countenance which seemed to look similar to the facial expression his best friend was wearing. "I guess you know much more."

Mark merely nodded, not trusting himself with his secret keeping skills.

"I am worried, Mark." The blonde felt like he just swallowed a slug thank to his nervousness. His best friend seemed genuine with his worry about this fight he knew nothing about. "Jaemin isn't acting like his usual self." Jeno directed his stare at the Ravenclaw table where said boy sat, not touching his food either. To Mark, he looked close to spilling tears. "Fights between friends can be healthy and help you become more mature and they just fought yesterday, right? But this worries me. I think the extent Jaemin had already cried could be compared to the water amount in the Great Lake." Mark shifted in his seat uncomfortably, knowing how concerned Jeno probably was since he had been in his situation yesterday before he made Donghyuck entrust everything to him. "Since you know more about all of this, I trust you'll bring them together again?" Jeno stood up from his seat, taking his gaze away from the Ravenclaw boy to look his Mark's eyes, waiting for his answer.

"You care about him a lot even though you complain about him being annoying all the time." Mark gave him a small smile and responded to his question with a mild nod again, reassuring that he'll try his best.

Jeno smiled back, though, it wasn't his usual eye smile. Not to assume that it wasn't sincere but more of a smile showing off his worry and trust in Mark. "He's got a special place in my heart just like you."

"But his place in your heart is more special than mine." The elder's soft smile turned into a smirk and his eyebrows raised in the process. He tried to lighten up the mood by teasing the boy, which proved to be a success because Jeno's cheeks flushed a soft pink. Mark was amused by his best friend's reaction, knowing how chic Jeno could be around strangers and how he acted around Mark. However, this reaction was quite a surprise to him too. Did Jeno start liking Jaemin or what was this strange response to the elder's attempt to tease him?

Jeno, who had been standing up for minutes now, sighed heavy, took one last glimpse at Mark and walked away towards the Ravenclaw table with his cheeks painted red. Mark laughed out loud. He was right. Jeno started to like Jaemin. At least he wasn't the only loser falling for someone annoying and witty, who couldn't deal with their own feelings and had a lot of issues that should definitely be dealt with.

Thinking about this certain someone, Mark removed his glance from his best friend and looked over at the Slytherin table again, catching the said someone staring at him. The elder instantly blushed and his eyes extended by a multiple of their normal size. Donghyuck noticed the Gryffindor's awareness of his gaze and moved his head down as fast as he could, probably embarrassed by his actions. Mark hung his head in embarrassment as well, but there was a wide grin forming on his lips. Jeno was right, Donghyuck had been staring at him as well. Maybe this whole thing about developing a crush wasn't one-sided after all.

What Mark didn't notice, though, was the boy's face when he gazed over at the Ravenclaw table, observing his former best friend with the Gryffindor Perfect before stampeding in fear and guilt, afraid about the escape of tears forming in his chocolate-brown eyes. But what he did notice was Jaemin leaving the Great Hall only seconds after the Slytherin did.

—  
  


This week had been the toughest week in Donghyuck's entire life even by including his awful childhood which included being bullied in muggles schools because of his difference, but also in Hogwarts for the exact same reason. However, nothing could top this week. This week had been a rollercoaster ride. He was confused and depressed. From the very beginning, he wasn't able to act the same way all because of his deadly parents. After that, he fought with Jaemin, his best and only friend, because of his parents again, and now the boy, he hated with all his might, kissed him while Donghyuck was showing him his weak side. Reenacting the event from yesterday, his face grew an even darker shade, especially after just being caught staring at that said boy _by the said boy_.

Trying to distract himself from his bewildered thoughts, Donghyuck gave himself a small slap on his painted cheeks. His priority wasn't thinking about a stupid boy whom he had an intimate moment with yesterday, but the young Ravenclaw he had taken a minor glimpse at before he exited the Great Hall for his next class: Transfiguration which wouldn't be starting until 9:20 am. He had about 30 minutes to do nothing until then and the only place interesting enough was the Great Hall, but seeing all the people he had problems with, wasn't worth it. He wished he had slept longer. All he did was wander around Hogwarts _again_ , with a lot of messed up stuff in his mind, _again_.

But his early awakening today didn't come as a surprise. His mind had been working against his will nonstop, reminding him of everything bad which happened in his life, ever. Especially recalling everything that happened yesterday which caused him to lose his precious sleep and now even appetite. But, above all, the real reason for his early leave had been his best friend.

It had been a day since they fought and it was hell. They often argued about stupid things like their bad traits. Donghyuck's stubbornness and Jaemin's nosiness. But those fights weren't serious and didn't last longer than a few minutes. Of course, both parties hated whenever one of them acted like a spoiled child but that was a part of being them and they accepted one another. Yesterday's argument, however, had been everything but negligible and the Slytherin feared for their long-lasting friendship, though, many would argue that Donghyuck wasn't even affected at all and didn't care for the other boy. What they didn't know was that Donghyuck was afraid of rejection more than probably anyone else in this school.

He felt his eyes sting and blinked the tears away. He didn't want to cry anymore, he had cried enough already (how often did he try to tell himself that?). Now it was time to handle this mess. He needed to apologize and hope for Jaemin's forgiveness. And deep inside, he prayed that Jaemin wouldn't hate him for his Death Eater parents.

"You hurt me a whole lot, Lee Dong **hoe**!"

Donghyuck felt his soul leave his body.

Hearing the sentence uttered in a furious tone, Donghyuck stopped his path down the corridors. There was only one person who came up with this silly nickname and who was also allowed to address him with it.

"How could you ever think that I would hate you for something like that, huh?" The voice was getting louder either by coming closer or getting louder. Donghyuck couldn't really tell, but he was also busy squeezing his eyes, holding his tears back. "Don't go around and assume things, you coward!" The voice was right next to him now and as soon as he felt a hand grabbing his, Donghyuck started to cry with his back still facing Jaemin. He, _indeed_ , was a coward.

"I would never hate you for anyone but yourself." Jaemin's voice was cracking. He probably started crying as well. "Fuck your parents. No, they aren't your parents! They might be the reason you were born but they aren't your parents! Joona-noona is!" The grip on his hand was firm, it almost hurt but confirmed that Jaemin was actually here, shouting at the Slytherin for his stupidity. "Their crimes and blood don't make you evil. You got it, you big dumb troll?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck sniffed and shouted out loud. He felt so dumb for being concerned after all this time he had spent with the annoying Ravenclaw. All the sleepless nights he had spent worrying about Jaemin's potential reaction were all for nothing. He should have known all along that he wouldn't hate him because of his parents. He would hate him for his own stupid actions, but not for someone else's. He acted foolishly. He felt embarrassed. But still got the courage to turn around while holding onto the other's hand still and using the other to brush his tears and snort away. He could hardly recognize his best friends, his image blurry from all the tears flooding down from his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry..."

"Donghyuck you were so dumb! So fucking dumb!"

"I'm s-sorry.."

"I couldn't even progress the words you said and the way you acted before you decided that I hated you!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry..."

"You better be!" He felt his cheeks getting pinched and grimaced with tears still running down his face. This time he would let it slide, since he agreed that his way of approach had been wrong and because the younger boy embraced him in a tight hug right after that, sobbing into Donghyuck's shoulder. "I couldn't even sleep today because of you. And you of all people should know how much I need my beauty sleep! Now I look like an old hang. How is Jeno supposed to find me attractive like that? I hate what you've done." Donghyuck chuckled at Jaemin's stupid statement as he felt his uniform getting wet from the other boy's tears and muttered that he, too, hated himself for his behavior.

"But I hate you even more for crying and worrying all this time by yourself!" Jaemin huffed and sighed into the Slytherin's shoulder. One could recognize the worry in his voice and Donghyuck felt glad that they were still holding each other. He could bury his face in his shoulder as well and so he did. Mark was right, Jaemin would never hate him.

**Damn that boy and his ability of always being right.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, my updates have been coming up more freaquently. i just hope that this will continue on but i can't guarantee anything since i have to work on my term paper which demands a lot of personal contribution. yay, interviewing people and stuff. i love that shit...  
> anyways, enjoy this mess. also, wish me luck for my results in my final exams which i will find out about tomorrow.  
> once again i'd like to thank everyone who takes the effort to leave comments and kudos, mama mash loves y'll <3


	6. A nuisance or a friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck was getting sick of Jaemin already, and Mark was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

"You fucking kissed?"

Donghyuck hissed in displeasure as he heard the loud noise coming from the Ravenclaw's mouth, stating what he had earlier tried to explain in a normal, not weird or romantic way. He'd bet money that even their headmaster had heard Jaemin's shouting in his office.

"Could you keep your voice down? I don't want everyone to find out about this." Washing his swollen face and the tear stains away with water, Donghyuck sighed. Maybe he should have waited and thought this through before he told Jaemin about yesterday's development between him and Mark. He should have known that his friend would overreact and overthink the whole situation, though, there was not much to over-interpret as the elder refused to acknowledge that the kiss, peck, whatever meant anything more than it should. Anything more than _just_ comfort. Then again, he wondered himself, why he bothered to even care as much as telling Jaemin what had happened, though, he clearly tried to persuade himself into thinking that he didn't care.

"Excuse me? What kind of reaction do you expect? You and Mark FUCKING Lee, as in the Gryffindor Perfect Mark Fucking Lee, fucking kissed!" Jaemin's eyes extended, showing his shocked expression as he waved his hands around the air. If his parents were here to witness the curses coming from Jaemin's usually sweet mouth, they'd be horribly disappointed, and didn't his dads teach him to not overthink everything thrown at him? This was utterly ridiculous. He regretted his revelation about the kiss. He didn't even know why he revealed it in the first place, it's not like he was fond of speaking of it, maybe some important brain cells of his died by all the crying he had been doing the past few weeks.

"Is there another Mark Lee or why did you mention the house he was put in?" He rolled his eyes, rubbing the towel all over his face while looking at Jaemin through the reflection of the mirror. "And what's with not calling him Hyung? Last time _I_ didn't use honorifics you literally hit me." At the memory, Donghyuck places his hand on the place he was hit at. It had been only a small pinch but still painful and a disgraceful act to his beautiful skin, so, of course, he complained about the younger boy's treatment towards him. And anything that could change the topic they were discussing for a few minutes now, while Jaemin was freaking out and Donghyuck stayed in denial, would be a saving hand for the Slytherin.

But it was to no vain as Jaemin kept ignoring Donghyuck's attitude like he often times did and grabbed his arm, with nails pressing against the flesh painfully to which the Slytherin turned around from the sink and hissed in pain, again.

"How was it?" Curiousness occupied the Ravenclaw's features with eyes opened far wider than usual and their faces close to another, closer than Donghyuck had preferred as the younger of the two continued on with his torture on the boy's soft body.

"Ouch! Will you stop hurting me?" Jerking his arm away and caressed the minor injury through his white dress shirt, he sent Jaemin a murderous glare, even though he was fully aware that those had no effect on his best friend. He was practically immune to those, maybe the actual reason why they ended up becoming friends. "And it could hardly be considered a kiss. He brushed his lips against mine. Not a big deal." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, trying to act as natural and unaffected as he could while trying to surpass the flush slowly rising up his tanned cheek apples. However, the Slytherin's attempt at hiding the blush forming on his face didn't prove to be any success. The Ravenclaw, of course, noticed the painted red-ish color on his cheeks right away and grinned in an evil manner, which was never a sign of something good.

"Not a big deal, huh?" Raising his eyebrows up high, Jaemin sent him a disapproving look while the smile on his small face reached his eyes. "Your tomato face says something else, mister." He began poking the Slytherin's cheeks.

"Stop touching and hurting me, will you?" Donghyuck flushed harder. He hated being caught on and made fun of, it just made him more embarrassed. This was honestly the worst. He should have known that Jaemin would look too much into a small kiss being exchanged by friends. Mark was only comforting him. No big deal. It didn't have any further meaning behind it, but humans were always keen on looking into things too much. Humans and their greed for more were probably the reason there were so many conspiracy videos on YouTube of " **What ifs** " with as many views. "And stop interpreting so much. You'd be embarrassed as well if wolf-boy ever got over himself and kissed you." He stated almost spitting into Jaemin's face, showing off his arrogant side. He had to admit, sometimes he matched the typical Slytherin stereotypes quite well, but the cute side he showed towards his friends (only Jaemin) made up for his wicked personality. He was actually loveable in a weird way, at least that's what his mother used to say when he was younger and acting like a spoiled brat.

"Honestly, I'd kiss back." Jaemin sighed desperately and started to think about the dense and quiet boy, who happened to be Mark's best friend, he had a crush on. _Bingo_. Donghyuck was never fond of using the feelings of others to his advantage, but the Jenocard has always proved to be the most useful when it came to changing a topic the Slytherin wasn't feeling comfortable with, and Jaemin had been acting more annoying than usual.

The elder tried to hide his smug expression by hanging his head low, his grin would probably give him away no matter how much he tried to keep his mouth closed by biting down on the bottom lip and started walking off towards their classroom, leaving the boy in the filthy bathroom behind. It, unfortunately for Donghyuck, didn't take long until Jaemin actually realized the Slytherin's true intentions when he mentioned the Gryffindor and ran after him screaming. "You little shit, stop changing the topic and just admit that you enjoyed the kiss! I bet you even dreamed about the kiss last night!" He screamed loudly on purpose, now wanting for people to hear and start asking questions. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Donghyuck, no one had been there to witness Jaemin's mild drama act.

Donghyuck would never admit it out loud and he refused to acknowledge it in his brain, but last night when his mind kept him from falling into dreamland because of his worries, his eyes closed for a short amount of time and he saw himself kissing Mark. This time, though, it was him leaning in, craving for their skin to touch. Thinking back, Donghyuck began to realize how stress could have a huge effect on your mind. He was going completely crazy. Surely, this had been because of the lack of sleep he experienced in recent weeks. He wasn't developing a crush or something. No way in hell would he fall for someone like Mark Lee. He didn't even like awkward people.

 

—

 

Entering the classroom, Donghyuck released a heavy sigh showing his relief about their teacher not being in class yet, even though it had already been minutes since their class was supposed to have started. Today, for once, the universe seemed to be in Donghyuck's favor. He and Jaemin ended up bonding again and he wasn't caught being late to class. But he wasn't going to toy with his luck this time and immediately sat down on the only place available which was in the front row. Better than being late, he thought.

Shortly after Donghyuck placed himself on his seat, Jaemin arrived too, breathing and coughing heavily from jogging here. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Jaemin was smoking for his body to react like that after running a bit, but he was just really nonathletic, even more so than Donghyuck. He chuckled at that quietly, sometimes seeing your best friend suffer for good, is pleasurable. Thankfully, the Ravenclaw didn't notice the giggling, too busy with trying to calm his breathing.

When he finally got himself together from his year worth of exercise, he stepped over Donghyuck's lap to get over to the other side, making the elder feel uncomfortable in the process. The Slytherin frowned.

"Why couldn't you sit down, here?" He pointed at the seat next to him, right where the row stopped. Jaemin simply grinned and put his elbow on the desk, leaning his cheek into his hand and waved over at the row next to them. "Hey, Hyung, what are you and Jeno doing here? Aren't you one year above us?" Hearing the mention of Jeno and _Hyung_ , Donghyuck instantly jerked his head towards their desk neighbors, catching the blonde boy, to Donghyuck's misfortune, sitting in the wrong class giving them a slight smile and ignoring Jaemin's question. Maybe he was being too smug about outrunning the teacher and Jaemin.

In return Donghyuck copied his best friend's action and awkwardly waved at the Gryffindor, ignoring their classmates staring holes at him, interested in the silent and friendly behavior between the Gryffindors and Slytherin who were usually always at each other's throats. Moreover, instead of feeling irritated because of those stares, he felt more intimidated by the blonde's innocent and kind smile, and the grinning demon next to himself. Demon and not Satan simply because he, himself, was the devil. Donghyuck swore that as soon as this class ended Jaemin was done for. But for now stepping on the younger's foot, causing him to groan in pain, was enough to cause a satisfying feeling in his dark and cold soul.

"I'm trying to help," Jaemin whispered, fake-acting as if he didn't understand why Donghyuck reacted that way. “Stop hurting me, Duckie.” Another stupid nickname invented by the one and only Na Jaemin and used in class in front of everyone. ~~In front of Mark~~. Jaemin was honestly playing with fire.

Giving Mark one last awkward smile and spotting Jeno nudging the blonde while his infamous eye smile was positioned on his extraordinary features, he saw Mark's face flushing and noticed his own face following the example. He decided that it was a great moment to delve with his best friend and turned his head away from the awkwardness and towards Jaemin where the atmosphere was darker but their faces brighter. "I don't need your help." Smiling through gritted teeth, he squeezed his foot again, this time with much more strength.

"Stop violenting me, Lee Donghyuck~," Jaemin whined loudly for everyone to hear, fake pouting in the process. Donghyuck was about to hurt the annoying Ravenclaw again, this time even harder, when he heard someone entering the class, heels crushing the ground beneath them with sharp and strict steps.

"Mr. Na, please take care of your and Mr. Lee's argument after class, will you."

The teacher moved herself to her lawful place, in front of her desk and began to sway her wand, putting books and papers in front on her table in their rightful order. Donghyuck would have never thought it possible, but he felt thankful hearing his teacher's strict tone. Oh, and don't worry Mrs. Kim, he will definitely settle their little strife. Just you wait, Nana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's somewhat short isn't it? i apologize for that. good news though guys! i have passed all my exams and ended up being the best in class. studying day & night was really worth it, i guess. i haven't started on my term paper, though, which will probably be the reason why i won't be updating much. anyways, enjoy the short chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually planning it to be a one-shot, but i had so many ideas and so much drama i wanted to include so....yeah, we'll see how many chapters it's going to have cuz' idk yet. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter even tho it's more of a prologue lol. 
> 
> everyone who read this, i appreciate n' love u. <3


End file.
